


[Art] Divine Intervention

by Kaister



Series: My Banners [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: Fanart, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: All in all, Hariel wasn't mad at whoever had brought her here. Sure, there was no indoor plumbing. And yeah, okay, all the food was pretty bland. And the villagers in this primitive little corner of the Earth were terrified of her for some reason. But honestly, Hariel was loving it. It was about time she got a vacation. Fem!HarryPotter. Goddess!Hariel. Hariel/Harem(?)





	[Art] Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maintenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maintenant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Divine Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667233) by [Maintenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maintenant/pseuds/Maintenant). 



> I absolutely love this fic and since I've been in an Art Making Mode, decided to create something for my favorite fics. THis one is one of those favorites.
> 
> It's been on hiatus, but since real life can kick our ass sometimes, I hope Maintenant likes it.


End file.
